Hitherto, a device that creates a panoramic still image, which is a single wide-angle still image by joining picked up images has been known as an image processing device (See Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). The image processing device described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are configured such that when a first image and a second image are joined together, a small region is template-matched and positioned in a region where the first image overlaps the second image, a pixel value of at least one image in the region where the two images overlap each other is subjected to gradation conversion and brightness of the region where the two images overlap each other is corrected so that the joint does not become noticeable.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-321972
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-91765